


Creating New Memories

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Yugyeom and Mark are a young couple expecting their first child together.





	Creating New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014, so please excuse how horrible it is. The title might not make too much sense either, but I wanted to add a title, lol. 
> 
> Also, Yugyeom was in high school when they got together in this story, but was 18 while Mark was in college and 21-ish, so if that makes you unconformable, please don't read. Thank you. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors and such!!

 

“Mark hyung, sit down. I said I would do it.” Yugyeom begged the elder.

Mark shook his head. “No, Yugyeom I’m not going to.”

“Hyung!” The younger whined.

Mark sighed. “Yugyeom, I’m pregnant not disabled.”

Yugyeom pouted. “But I don’t want you to overwork yourself.” He explained.

Mark smiled at his younger boyfriend he knows that Yugyeom is just trying to help him. But he only is two months pregnant, he can still do things on his own. “Babe, I know, but nothing is going to happen to me.” He said trying to convince the younger.

Yugyeom stubbornly shook his head. “I don’t care. You are going to sit down and relax while I bring the stuff.”

“Yugyeom-ah!” Mark yelled when Yugyeom picked him up, easily carrying him in his arms. “Put me down!” He demanded.

“Nope.” Yugyeom held on tight to the elder making sure he doesn’t drop him. He walked over to the couch that is covered in plastic and gently put Mark down.

Mark glared up Yugyeom with a pout on his lips. Yugyeom rolled his eyes leaning down to kiss the pout. “Sorry hyung, but remember what the doctor said.” With that he left the pouting elder walking out of the apartment.

Mark sighed, but smiled once his boyfriend was out of sight. He knows that Yugyeom cares for him a lot and for their unborn child. He is glad that he met someone like the younger and got into a relationship with him.

Yugyeom was only a third year in high school when they got together. His parents opposed of their relationship from the very start since Mark was a second year in college, but he was eighteen and Yugyeom did not see the problem with their relationship. Yugyeom and his parents would fight a lot about Mark on how he is too old for him and that what they are doing is illegal. Yugyeom’s parents even threaten Mark telling him that they are going to report him to the police for raping their son. Mark knew that he didn’t rape Yugyeom since they hadn’t gone that far in their relationship, and Yugyeom was eighteen, old enough to be in a relationship with Mark since he was only twenty-one. They broke up for a while because Mark couldn’t take all the abuse Yugyeom’s parents were giving him. But after being apart for four months Yugyeom’s parents saw how down their son was, so they contacted Mark telling him that he and Yugyeom can be together.

Mark remembers crying tears of joy once he was back in Yugyeom’s arms. Ever since then, they have been together.

Now Mark is done with school and is working as English teacher at an elementary school. While Yugyeom is in his third year of college, he is studying to become a Physical Therapist. They both moved into together after Yugyeom graduated from high school with the permission of Yugyeom’s parents. Yugyeom’s mom didn’t want her baby to leave the house, since Yugyeom is the only child in the Kim household. But his mom knew that he loves Mark and he wants to be with him. So, she let her baby go and be with the man he loves.

She didn’t let go him as easy as you may think, she only let them move in together if she chooses the apartment, on what goes in it and that she and Mr. Kim will pay for half of the rent. Mark was fine with Mrs. Kim choosing the apartment and what will go in it, but he didn’t want her or Mr. Kim to pay half the rent. He is an adult he can take care of himself and Yugyeom. He changed his mind once Yugyeom gave him kiss and told him that it’s okay.

The apartment that Mrs. Kim chose for them was small, but it wasn’t too small. It was just perfect for the young couple. It was a one bed room apartment, with a joint kitchen and living room, with one bathroom and perfect view of Seoul. They lived in that apartment for about three years and made so many precious memories in there. They both didn’t want to ever leave the apartment, but once they found out that Mark was pregnant. They had no other choice but to find another place to live. Their old apartment was too small for a child to live in and too small for three people to live in. With the help of Mrs. Kim, the expecting parents found another perfect apartment for they can create more memories, but now with a new addition to their family.

After three hours of moving everything into the house Yugyeom is sitting on the hard wood floor with a box of chicken next to him, and a pouting Mark on the still plastic covered couch.

“Yugyeom-ah,” Mark whined with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yes hyung?” Yugyeom asked picking a piece chicken out of the box.

“Gimmie some.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“The doctor.”

“But I’m hungry!” Mark shouted.

“I know you are and your food is coming in just a bit. So just wait.”

Mark stared at Yugyeom as if he grew another head. “I’m pregnant with our baby and you are denying me food! Our baby is hungry!” Mark yelled glaring down at the younger.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom began staring up at him. “The food that I ordered for you is better than what I’m eating. I know that you and the baby are hungry, but please just wait a little longer.” Yugyeom pleaded.

Mark eyes soften; Yugyeom is just looking out for him and their baby. Mark sighed in a defeat. “Okay, I’ll wait.” He got up and walked over to Yugyeom and planted himself on the younger’s lap, snuggling his smaller body to Yugyeom’s bigger one.

Mark got himself comfortable and Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Marks waist and buried his face into the elders slightly red hair. Mark giggled as he felt the younger press small kisses to his head. “Yugyeom, clean your hands, they’re dirty.” Mark scolded. The grease and sauce is getting all over Marks shirt.

“Sorry hyung.” Mark giggled again when Yugyeom began to kiss his neck. Mark let Yugyeom continue to kiss him as he cleaned the younger’s hands. The two continued to cuddle with Yugyeom giving Mark random kisses and with Mark giggling and squealing. “I love you, hyung.” Yugyeom whispered his hand resting on the elder’s stomach. “I know that this is not what we planned, but we can do this.”

Mark smiled at Yugyeom words. “I know. We can do this, all three of us.”

 


End file.
